I'll never stop loving you
by xxmomopandaxx
Summary: Hinata is about to get married to Naruto, the boy she had a crush on when she was younger. She's supposed to be super excited, right? Then why did she feel like she wasn't doing the right thing? A SasuHina oneshot.


Okay so, this is my first one shot. I hope you like :)

* * *

"Oh, Hina-chan you look beautiful." Sakura said with a smile. "Oh, thank you sakura-chan." Hinata said and looked at the mirror and sighed. "What's wrong Hinata? You've wanted to be with Naruto since you were 12 years old." Sakura said as she started to fix her hair. '_You wouldn't' understand'_ Hinata thought "I-I guess I'm j-j-just a bit n-nervous." Hinata stuttered pretending to be nervous. Sakura had always been there for her and now she was here for her on her wedding day but there was one thing Hinata had never told her best friend. '_This is my wedding day, I need to forget about him.'_ she thought as she looked into the mirror and saw herself in a beautiful white wedding dress and sakura fixing her hair. "Perfect." Sakura said with a smile as she finished her hair and placed the veil over her face. "Lets get you out there" Sakura said in a soft voice.

He clutched his hands around the invitation that his friend had shown. _'Damn it Hinata!'_ he thought as he ran a hand through his black hair. "Shikamaru, Why didn't you go?" He asked his friend. "Because, it's too troublesome. Who would want to sit around just to see two people say 'I do' and kiss?" He replied lazily. "Well I have to stop that wedding!" The raven haired man said in a determined voice. "I understand. Do what you need to do, my friend." Shikamaru said as his friend ran out the door.

Hinata took a deep breath as her father lead her down the aisle. '_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…I can't do this!' _She thought. Whenever she tried to think of her fiancé's ocean blue eyes a goofy grin she ended up thinking about _his_ black eyes and sly smirk. Then she would remember that day, the day she'd regret for her entire life if she went through with this.

_--FLASHBACK--_

"_Hinata…" He whispered in her ear and tightened his grip around her wrist, "Please don't leave me." "But Sasuke, I can't keep lying to everyone! I just can't! Everybody is wondering where I am all the time. I haven't told Sakura yet because I'm afraid she'll never want to speak to me ever again! Besides, Neji found out and threatened to tell my father!" She yelled in her soft voice, "Sasuke, you know I love you but I can't bear with having to lie to everyone like this." Sasuke let go of her wrist and turned her around and embraced her. "Hinata, I love you too. If this is what you want to do then I'll just have to accept it." He said quietly and caressed her cheek softly. "Hinata, I'll never stop loving you." He said as he embraced her one more time before letting her go. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw tears fall from his eyes. She felt her feet start running as tears slid down her face. 'Sasuke…I really do love you' She thought._

_--END FLASHBACK--_

"Hinata, this is your day." Her father said to her and smiled. She looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Damn it! Where is that damn church?!" He yelled as he ran down the streets trying to find the street where HIS girl was getting married. "I'm not losing her to you Naruto!" He growled. Just the thought of Naruto's arms wrapped around her small form, his lips touching Hinata's soft ones. It pissed him off. He felt his legs carry him faster. He looked at the invitation once again and headed off to find the church.

They turned to face each other. Naruto grinned at the beautiful girl in front of him. '_How could I have been so blind back then._' He thought as he remembered the day Kiba, his best man and best friend, told him that Hinata had a crush on him. What he didn't know was after the day she left Sasuke, She didn't have much of a crush on Naruto anymore. She never told him or anyone that though. Hinata smiled sweetly back at him not wanting him to think she was having second thoughts.

The street the church was on came into view and Sasuke smirked. "Soon enough, You'll be mine again. No matter what it takes!" He yelled and ran faster.

Hinata wasn't paying any attention to what the priest was saying. Everything was starting to get to her. She didn't want to be with Naruto, like everyone thought she did. She wanted to be back in the arms of the boy she left oh so many years back.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "I do." He said his voice full of confidence.

"Hinata Hyuga do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

All eyes were now on Hinata. "I…." She started.

"STOP!!!!"

Everyone had averted their gaze to the owner of the voice. "Sasuke!" Hinata yelled. "Hinata your making a mistake! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. Everyone gasped. "Oh Sasuke! I love you too!" She yelled as she ran back down the aisle and threw herself into the man's arms. "Hinata!" Her father yelled. "I'm sorry father, but I do not love Naruto. I'm so sorry Naruto, I really am." She said as Sasuke lifted her up off the ground and carried her bridal style out of the church as Kiba went to comfort his devastated best friend.

"I told you I'd never stop loving you." Sasuke said and pressed his lips to Hinata's.

* * *

So, what did you think?  
I got the idea for this fanfic while listening to the song Crashed The Wedding by Busted.  
I don't own the song OR the charecters from naruto.

Poor Naruto :(  
But I like the sasuhina pairing.


End file.
